


White T-Shirt

by Momma_Time



Series: Detroit: Become Fannon [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is in a white shirt and is bathing sumo, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, gets a lil steamy but your favorite nerd is a little shit and refuses to do the fuck, it goes about as well as you can expect, nothing actually happens so y'all get to use your imaginations as to what happens, without getting revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Sumo is overdue a bath and Connor is stuck washing him.Well, things go ass up and you can figure out the rest.





	White T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as soft nines? Idk since like, he doesn't say much or do anything but jump ya boi connor.  
> Idk what do you guys think?  
> Anyway, have fun because I have no excuses for this. lol

Sumo was long overdue for a bath, and Connor got the short end of the stick because Nines had tricked him and now Connor had to be the one to bathe the mammoth of an animal. No matter; he just grabbed one of Hank's old shirts and changed into it and some sweats. No point in getting his clothes soaked.  
  
Getting Sumo to the bathroom only took a trail of Cheerios leading to the trap like breadcrumbs. The similarities between the fairy tale and the reality would be hilarious if Connor were not the designated witch with the boiling potion.  
  
It worked though, and soon Connor had the door shut behind them to trap Sumo inside with him. That was the easy part, luring his prey to his not-so-swift end. Getting him into the tub was also easy, since lifting Sumo wasn't a problem for him, despite the dog squirming in his arms. Up close like this, Connor caught a whiff of the two-week-old stink and mud and cringed. Ugh, this should have been done last weekend too; and they needed to brush him more often. There were a host of tangles that Connor would have to condition and brush out before he could wash the beast.  
  
The hard part was getting Sumo to hold still so Connor could comb conditioner through his fur to get rid of the knots. Ra9 help him, he swore the knots were getting worse because Sumo wouldn't sit still.  
  
Huffing, he gently but firmly pushed Sumo's behind down to make him sit. Connor began grumbling and muttering to the dog, "Goofy dog. It's a damn good thing you're cute."  
  
Once he finally rid the shaggy coat of tangles, he could start washing him without fear of his fingers catching on them. That was easier than he thought. Too easy. He leaned forward to take another sniff and concluded that yes, one more shampooing and then Sumo would be clean.  
  
If only Sumo had gotten the memo.  
  
It was when Connor was rinsing him the final time that Sumo jerked away. Connor scrambled to pull him back, letting go of the shower hose in his panic, and was promptly sprayed in the face. This, coupled with Sumo's squirming, is how he found his sorry ass in the tub, sputtering as he tried and failed to turn the water off above him while Sumo was shaking out his fur, in Connor's face.  
  
The door opened, and Connor wiped the water away from his eyes to see Nines standing there, looking panicked for all of two seconds. He took in the scene before him, Sumo sitting patiently beside Connor with his fur sticking out from shaking the water off—and Nines swore it looked like the dog was grinning, with Connor soaked and sprawled out in the bathtub beside their dog with the shower head hanging beside him and spraying Connor's arm. Water dripped from his hair and down his face; whatever gel he had holding it up lost the fight with the onslaught of water from the shower head, leaving it wavy, despite the water weighing it down. He cheeks had turned a faint blue from embarrassment at being seen in such a ridiculous predicament. But something that caught Nines' attention was the white shirt sticking to Connor like a second skin and the dark patches from the water on his gray sweats all but dragging Nines' mind to other reasons the man could have wet spots like that on his pants and fuck.  
  
Connor didn't drop eye contact with Nines, and he saw the worry ebb away from the way he held himself to his expression. Coiled for a fight, if Connor was being attacked; it was almost sweet. Almost because Connor couldn't believe Nines had seen him like this.  
  
But then Nines' eyes darkened, jaw tightening as he stalked forward and grabbed Connor's wrist, dragging him to his feet and immediately twisting to pin Connor against the bathroom wall. The way Nines' eyes took in every droplet and fold in the clothing, every shape that was outlined because of the fabric sticking to him...Connor shuddered. He both loved when Nines looked at him like that and loathed it because of what it did to him. He shouldn't feel weak in the knees, shouldn't be able to feel this much need. But damn if it wasn't addicting.  
  
Nines' eyes flicked up to Connor's lips, then his eyes, and then down again before he lurched forward to kiss him. Connor was right there with him, ready for it once Nines decided to make his move. He needed to hang onto him, needed to grasp his shoulder or something to make sure he didn't collapse, but Nines stopped him before he could move, pinning his hand against the wall above him.  
  
"Fucking hell, Connor." He nipped at Connor's lip and ducked to lavish attention to the older's neck. His other hand grabbed Connor's hip to keep him from falling over as he felt the man shudder against him. Connor tipped his head back to give Nines' more room. He'd like to retract his previous thought; Nines could eye fuck him anytime if this was going to happen every damn time he looked at Connor like the man was his prey, vulnerable and a meal fit for a king.  
  
Connor's free hand found its way into Nines' hair, trying to press the man closer to him. A choked moan slipped from between his lips, and his hips twitched forward when Nines' latched onto the juncture of his neck. His eyes were slitted, staring at the rest of the bathroom unseeingly.  
  
Until he remembered that the water was still running. Oh. Oh, this was perfect.  
  
Connor tugged at Nines' hair, wanting Nines' lips back on his own as a distraction. His moved to rest over Nines' chest once Nines' caved into Connor's wish. When had he ever been able to say no to Connor when he was like this? With Nines putting him together one piece at a time, only for Connor to crumble at the end. Connor knew this and took advantage of it to slowly guide Nines back a step, then another step, until Connor was sure he could pull it off without Nines getting hurt or falling on Sumo.  
  
He smirked against Nines' lips.  
  
"Gotcha," he whispered, and then he pushed, watching as Nines' eyes widened for a split second before he fell on his ass in the tub. It jostled the shower head that was still on and dangling in the floor of the tub, spraying Nines and thoroughly soaking the man.  
  
Sumo seemed pleased that Nines had joined him and stepped on his stomach to reach him for a kiss.  
  
"Ack! Sumo! Fuck you, Connor!"  
  
"Oh, I'm planning on it." Connor faked a disappointed face, shaking his head. "Oh no. It looks like you'll have to get out of those wet clothes and walk to the bedroom naked to find clothes, near the bed. What a shame."  
  
"If you wanted me to fuck you, you could have asked." Nines carefully pushed Sumo off of him and turned off the water.  
  
Connor laughed at the scowl Nines threw his way. "Mm, but it wouldn't be as fun."  
  
"I'll dry Sumo off, and you'd better be naked on our bed by the time I get there." Connor grinned and did an about-face, sauntering out of the bathroom and ensuring there was enough hip sway to catch Nines' attention.  
  
Payback is a good fuck after pranking your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Crits? Prompts?  
> Leave a comment below or come talk to me on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
